


Awkward Homecoming

by shanachie



Series: Spike's Girl [5]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Kelsey - Freeform, No one is allowed in Sanctuary, Spike didn’t think, Spoilers for Episode 504
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike brings home a guest after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> I love Kelsey (almost as much as I love Aiden), but I don’t get to play with her nearly as much as I’d like since I have SO many other characters. So I decided to work on this the other day and it didn’t take me long to finish up. It should probably be longer… but I just wanted a little episode tag.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

** **Spoilers for Episode 504**

 

Spike carefully escorted Stuart into the townhouse, shutting the door behind him. He’d waited while the other man had been checked over by the EMTs, then gotten permission to escort the hacker to his own home for the night. “Hey, Kel?” he called. “Kelsey, you home?”

“I don’t want. I don’t want to… interrupt,” Stuart protested as he tried to reach for the door.

“You won’t. We didn’t have any plans tonight. She’s probably just in Sanctuary.”

“She’s where? What?” Stuart asked, looking confused.

Spike carefully guided the hacker towards the kitchen. “Kelsey is probably in her study. Which she calls Sanctuary.”

“And where no one else is allowed,” a voice said from the doorway.

“Kells.” Spike jumped slightly. He spun around, smiling when he saw that she’d changed her hair color at some point today. “Hi.”

Kelsey crossed her arms in response. “Don’t ‘hi’ me, Michaelangelo. Want to explain what’s going on?”

“Her hair is green,” Stuart half-whispered. “Hunter green.”

Spike shrugged. “Yeah. It was blue this morning.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So I kinda brought a guest home?”

“I can see that. What I’m wondering is why.”

“Kells, this is Stuart. Stuart, my girlfriend, Kells. So Stuart was involved in our call today and I couldn’t leave him…” Spike trailed off when Kelsey just stared at him. “Can I talk to you in the other room?” he asked. Taking her by the arm, Spike pulled Kelsey back into the hallway. “Look, Stuart did something really fantastic today. And they were going to arrest him, if someone didn’t take charge of him.”

“You brought a criminal home with you?” Kelsey demanded.

“No. No. Not… exactly.” When Kelsey just glared at him in response, he attempted to explain, “He’s not dangerous, he’s a computer guy. Look. It’s just for tonight. If it makes you feel better, I’ll take him to a hotel.”

Stuart poked his head out of the kitchen, his bag clutched in his hands. “I can go?” he offered.

Kelsey stepped forward, reaching towards Stuart at the sight of his hurt face. “No. Of course not. Spike just caught me by surprise. You are going to stay here. And we’re going to have dinner. Let’s just…” She brushed her hair away from her face, revealing a maroon streak, and smiled at him. “Let’s get your bag put away and we’ll see what we have to eat.”

Spike slipped his arm around her waist as she went to turn, hugging her to him. “Thank you,” he whispered against her hair.

“We’re still going to discuss this,” she informed him, even as she motioned for Stuart to follow her. “But not right now.”

“I’ll start dinner,” Spike replied. He headed into the kitchen, hoping he had the ingredients for her favorite pizza since it would be a long way towards soothing her. For now at least Stuart had a place to stay and Kelsey wasn’t that mad. He’d deal with everything else after they ate.


End file.
